


My Gift to You

by ashethehedgehog



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aura Reading, M/M, One Shot, Spells & Enchantments, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashethehedgehog/pseuds/ashethehedgehog
Summary: Atem travels to the capital city, searching for his soulmate. To his surprise, his magic pulls him to the Wizard College, and face to face with the Great Wizard Yugi Mutou himself.But his soulmate couldn't be the Great Wizard himself... could he?
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	My Gift to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Yugioh Fandom, I'm back!~  
> Admittedly, I'm not here with a brand spanking new piece of work, since I write for other fandoms/things now. But, since I spent so many years writing puzzlefic, I have a LOT of things I never posted, and while most of them are unfinished works that will never see the light of day, I do have a few finished things I figured I should come and post! I still love puzzle so very much, the least I can do for these beautiful bois is archive some more of my hidden work lol~  
> So obviously this work is old, something like over five years at this point I think wow,,,,, It was one of my favourite things I ever wrote for ygo tho, and I think now is a good time to share it~  
> I hope you enjoy the 'Magic AU' puzzle one shot!

Atem took a deep breath, letting the auras of the city wash over him. He had never seen so many vibrant shades and emotions before, even the capital city of his home hadn’t had such character as this. 

Indeed, the capital lived up to its grand title, well-earned. Spirals of buildings stretched out, and he knew there were more hidden from his sight. It was different to the way the cities in the south were arranged, and to Atem, never having seen the Capital before, it took his breath away. 

There were so many sights to see, and places he wanted to visit, he didn’t know where to start! The capital was famous for so much, and he was ready to get lost in its abundant mysteries.

At least, that’s what he had  _ planned _ to do, but a sudden tug in his gut had forced him off the main streets and through winding alleyways, growing stronger the closer he got to something. 

It turned out that ‘something’ had been the Wizard’s Estate, the home to the Wizard’s College and all matter of magical affairs. It was also the place of residence for the Great Wizard, a man Atem like any other wizard would love to meet. 

He stumbled up the steps, curious as to why the feeling was pulling him here.  _ Could my soulmate be here? _ He wondered, unable to step the flutter in his chest at the thought. It felt too soon, he had just gotten here, and already the wisp of his partner was calling to him.  _ Mana did say coming to the Capitol would bring me exciting events, _ he mused. 

He climbed the massive staircase to the top, where a series of smaller doors led into an entrance hall. Atem stumbled through one of them, eyes wide as he took everything in. 

The entrance hall was massive, easily the size of full houses put together. The ceiling was high, many intricate details and painting adorning the surface. Dragons and phoenixes danced across the dome, some stretching downwards to the sides where more portraits were drawn. 

“It’s beautiful…” Atem sighed, smiling in his wonder. The architecture here in the north was completely different to the kinds they used back in his homeland. Atem’s buildings were more structured, traditional and ancient in appearance, with smooth sandstone and dazzling red brick.

Tones were cooler here though, with darker shades built into the woodwork and stone. The shiny tiles on the ground were slick under his boots, and Atem was self-conscious of the dirt he might be tracking through the place. He was dressed for travel, not for comfort. 

He walked further into the hall, finding many doorways leading off further into the building. Some wizards passed by him on their way, tossing odd looks, but made no move to stop him. 

He took one of the doors into another part of the building, a long hallway greeting him. Lush carpet spread for the entire length of the hall, dark in colour and blending in with the deep wood. 

He continued to wander, feeling the tug come back, almost setting him off balance with the intensity of it.  _ What’s going on? Is there… Is my soulmate here? _ Atem’s eyes widened. He looked around, unable to see anyone. There was a doorway to another room close by, and he stepped inside. 

It was a small room, and almost felt like an office, with a desk in the far corner. Standing in front of it, leaning against the wood was a man. He was dressed in extravagant robes, slapped together with belts and buckles, more around his waist than he probably needed. In front of him was a pile of paper sheets, which he seemed to be shifting through lazily, his face bored as he read them. 

He gaze hardened when he noticed Atem, looking up before Atem had even done anything to announce his presence. 

“Um, hello there. I’m Atem. Atem Sennen. Who are you?” Atem walked forward, extending his arm. The man glanced down at it but ignored it, staring back at Atem. 

“I’m Yugi.” He said, hand resting on his hip, papers lying abandoned. “Did you need something? I don’t remember taking an appointment for a Mister Sennen.”

_ Wait, Yugi, I’ve heard that name before… _ Atem paused, until the name came to him like a slap to the face. “You’re…” Atem blinked, staring openly. He knew it was rude, but… “You’re…”

“The Great Wizard Yugi Mutou, yes.” The man replied, cocking an eyebrow. “I hate to push, but, I am  _ very _ busy. Did you need something or not? There are plenty of wizards and witches here that can help you if you’re lost.”

There was no mistaking it. The pull was right in front of him, sparks dancing in his stomach and making him feel slightly sick. _ But that would mean… The Great Wizard is my…? _ Atem gasped in shock, and Yugi just looked confused, and slightly annoyed.  _ It can’t be… I… I’m not… _ He couldn’t risk not presenting if it was true though. It would be bad for both of them to deny their partner once found.

“Oh, uh, actually if I could have a moment of your time…” Atem shrugged off his satchel, shoving a hand in to pull out his special tome. He felt a spark dancing in his stomach, worse than butterflies, keeping him on edge in sudden apprehension. He tried to manage a shaky smile, presenting the book to Yugi. The wizard seemed unimpressed.

“I’ve come to the Capitol seeking knowledge,” Atem said handing over a book. “But I find myself in the position of finding something more precious instead. Great Wizard Yugi Mutou, I… believe you are my partner. This tome is my Gift to you.”

Yugi looked him over, glancing down at the book before back up to Atem. He made no move to accept the book, and Atem faltered. 

_Will he not accept it? Have I gone too far perhaps?_ _Maybe he just hasn’t felt the pull yet, it’s different for everyone after all,_ Atem stealthily bit his lip, extending the book further. 

“Yes I saw it, I don’t need another copy of this book. It is in your best interest to find someone on your own level, Mister Sennen. You couldn’t keep up with me. I’m not your partner.” Yugi said, swerving on his foot and walking away. He disappeared into a separate room, and Atem just stared at the spot he had occupied, flabbergasted. 

Had that  _ really _ been the Great Wizard Yugi? Atem had heard rumours, who hadn’t? About what kind of person the Great Wizard was, but they ranged back and forth, some saying he was a demon, others never meeting a sweeter person. 

_ But I guess now I have my own rumour experience to spread, _ Atem sighed, turning to leave. He clutched his book tighter, adjusting the strap on his satchel. 

“Wait, Atem was it?” A voice called out. He turned around, a lady running up to him.

“Atem is it?” She asked again, stopping in front of him.

“That’s right.” He said. He didn’t recognise this person, but from the fancy, lush fabrics making up her robes and the jewels adorning her hair, she must work there in the wizard’s estate. 

“Who are you?” He asked.

“I’m Anzu Mazaki. I’m the head witch here.” She held out her hand, and Atem gratefully accepted it. After been rejected by Yugi, he was pleased to see a friendly face finally.

“This your first time here?”

His expression fell. “Is it that obvious?”

“Oh yes, newbies are always easy to spot,” she chuckled. “But it’s not a bad thing. You’re just form out of town, and I’m guessing you don’t visit the Capitol often?”

“This is my first time.” Atem admitted. Anzu’s eyes went wide.

“Really? Where are you from?”

“The southern deserts.”

“Wow, you’ve travelled far then. What brings you here? The Wizard’s College?”

“Not really, I’ve already done my time studying,” Atem said politely. “I wished to present to someone, to find a magic partner to share knowledge with, and to see the city’s magic.”

“You’re not alone there, many people come to the great city looking for their soulmates.” Anzu nodded. 

“Did you find yours here?”

“I did.” Anzu grinned, sending him a wink. “And don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find yours too. Just might want to start somewhere else, or maybe not run straight into our ever-charming Great Wizard.”

Atem hung his head, moaning. “I’m worried I perhaps stepped out of line with him. He  _ is _ the Great Wizard.” Atem sighed, shrinking into himself. “I’ve successfully pissed of the Great Wizard Yugi Mutou, and I’ve only been in the Capitol for less than a day. Things are going swell.”

“Ah chin up, things aren’t that bad.” Anzu patted him. “Yugi’s not that bad, he’s just under a lot of stress right now.”

“How so? Great Wizard duties?”

“You could say that.” Anzu chuckled. “The pressure has been on recently, and he’s stubborn in taking it all on himself. He won’t even hand jobs down to me, I have to  _ steal _ them from him when he’s not looking sometimes.”

“Is it that serious? Should he not seek out his partner to ease his pain?”

“Good luck trying to get him to do anything regarding his partner,” Anzu rolled her eyes. “I’ve been trying to find him a suitor for years now.”

“Really?” Atem turned to her. “I feel like you maybe shouldn’t be telling me this.”

“Nah,” Anzu waved him off, crossing her arms. “You seem like a cool guy, and I’m enjoying this chat. Besides, it’s common knowledge the Great Wizard isn’t pursuing his soulmate. The people enjoy something to gossip about, and Yugi doesn’t care to stop them.”

“You must be close, to refer to him so informally.” Atem observed. Anzu nodded, a gleam in her eye.

“We’re best friends, have been all through our study years. He’s stubborn, but he’s like family.” Anzu chuckled. 

Atem gave her a polite smile, clutching his book tightly. What was he supposed to do now? Maybe he should take Anzu’s advice and seek his knowledge somewhere else.

“What’s that?” Anzu asked, noticing the tome.

“Oh, uh, it’s something I brought for my, you know, knowledge seeking.”

“Didn’t I see you try to give that to Yugi though?”

“…Yes.” Atem admitted, ducking his head. 

“Wait, you tried to  _ present _ to Yugi? Just walked up to the Great Wizard and asked him for a partnership?” Anzu’s eyes were wide, like Atem had just confided a murder to her.

“Do people not do that when they feel a spark?” Atem flushed, suddenly feeling very small and stupid. “I was always told the bloom of sparks in one’s chest was one of the first signs we are in the presence of our soulmate.”

“You’re serious?”

“I felt lightning in my chest, and it just felt like the right thing to do. I honestly couldn’t stop myself even if I tried.”

“Wait… I remember reading about practices in the south. They teach the magic of sensory down there don’t they?”

“That is true. Do you not know the feeling? The signs?”

“We’re a bit more uncultured up here, you could say,” Anzu laughed. “But it’s interesting to meet someone so genuine in their belief. Do you truly believe Yugi is your soulmate?”

“At that moment when we met, I felt so sure, it was so strong. But now…” Atem sighed. “I don’t know. I feel like an idiot. I was completely unprepared for how people act up here. I made a fool of myself, and I don’t know, maybe I should just abandon this quest and return home. This could be a sign.”

Anzu regarded him with a strange expression, seemingly sizing him up. “You know, he could use your help actually.”

“Who? The Great Wizard? No, I couldn’t. There’s nothing I could do to help him.”

“Don’t sell yourself so short mister.” Anzu patted his shoulder, looping an arm around his back to tug him forward. Atem allowed himself to be pushed along, Anzu taking them into the room Yugi had disappeared into. 

“But I really should be leaving, I’ve already done enough damage and-”

“No no, you’ve done nothing wrong, dear Atem. If anyone should be apologising it should be Yugi; he acted so rudely to a fresh face. All wizards, witches, and mages are welcome here. Come on, I’ve got a job for you, and I think you’re the perfect guy for it, if you’re down.”

“Well… if you’re sure, but, if the Great Wizard refuses my assistance I’ll be leaving.”

“Fair, but Yugi’s not going to refuse you. Trust me.” Anzu tossed a wink his way, and Atem wondered just what he had gotten into.

They passed through the room, Anzu guiding him up a series of stairs and down a hallway, a grand door sitting at the end. Anzu didn’t even seem phased by the intricate swirling patterns dancing all over it, nor the encrusted gems littering the surface. Atem wanted to pause and marvel at it, but Anzu’s steady hand on his back forced him forward and through the parting doors.

Inside was the greatest mess Atem had ever seen. Books filled every space imaginable, and it seemed to create extra walls in the expansive room, making alcoves and places off to the sides Atem couldn’t see from the entrance. 

“Where is that blasted book...” Yugi’s voice drifted to them from behind stacks of books.

“Yugi! I’ve told you before, ask someone else to take care of it!” Anzu barked, scowling at the wizard who appeared over the top of a pile.

“Get off my back Anzu, I’m too busy to be running after people!” Yugi shouted back before disappearing again. 

“I thought you might say that, so I found someone for you!” Anzu yelled back, smirking at the curse they heard. 

Yugi strode out from a pile of tomes, narrowing his eyes first at Anzu before taking in Atem, and the expression deepened. Atem felt very small, the power radiating off of Yugi an obvious display of aggravation. Back at home, he had been one of the most proficient wizards and indeed very skilled, but the presence of the Great Wizard seemed to make his magic shrink to a pathetic level. Maybe Yugi had been right, maybe he should be searching for someone more on his level. Maybe the spark he had left before was just a false alarm, and his real soulmate was still out there. 

“What is this about Anzu?” Yugi asked, his power receding to a warning presence.

“You wanted someone to pick up your slack? Well here they are. Meet your new assistant, Atem Sennen, although he tells me you’ve already met.” Anzu slapped Atem on the back, making him lurch forward. 

He could tell Yugi was trying hard to not snap at him. “No thank you Anzu, this is a wasted effort and we all know this. Save the poor boy the embarrassment of another rejection and escort him out.”

“Too bad he’s already fully employed here.” Anzu tutted, pretending to check her nails in an obvious way. Atem tried hard not to look confused.  _ Am I? But I never signed anything… _

“You approved a personal assistant for  _ me _ without consulting  _ me _ ?” Yugi sounded livid. “It doesn’t work that way thank you very much. Now both of you,  _ leave _ , I’m very busy.”

“That’s good, Atem can help you out then! Since you so obviously keep dropping hints with how frequently you like to tell everyone you’re always  _ so _ busy.” Anzu said, and Yugi’s face fell. Atem could feel the mood shift, and Yugi’s tendrils of anger died down.

“ _ Fine _ , if it gets you out of my hair, I’ll take him on, but he  _ better _ be willing to be worked to the bone. I don’t take kindly to slackers.” Yugi shot him a look, and Atem nodded vigorously, unconsciously straightening his posture.

“Yes sir.”

Yugi didn’t reply, instead stalking off to another part of the room. 

“How does your gut feel?” Anzu asked, and Yugi scoffed in the background.

“If he’s sick, I don’t want him. Best to send him on his way anyway.”

“Too late mister, you’ve got an assistant so stop complaining,” Anzu shot back before turning to Atem. “Still got that spark?”

“It’s more like a thunderstorm now.” Atem admitted. Since entering the room, he had felt the gradual pressure building up in his stomach, spreading through his chest and hammering his heart against his rib cage. He couldn’t relax even if he tried right now, his body felt ready to do something.

Anzu’s eyes shined, and she grinned. “That’s great! You keep an eye on that now. Use that knowledge to your advantage.” She winked at him, patting his shoulder. “Have fun you two!”

“I’m going to kill you one day Anzu.” Yugi growled after her.

“Have to catch me first Mutou!” Anzu stuck her tongue out childishly, skipping out of the room, the doors slamming shut behind her. 

Atem turned back to Yugi to see the man’s arm outstretched, and he pinned Atem with a glare.

“Listen Mister Sennen-”

“Please, just Atem.”

Yugi paused, clearly not impressed with been interrupted, but sporting a curled smile regardless, although Atem could see through the façade easily with the barely visible anger bubbling under the surface. He briefly wondered if Yugi was aware of his origins of practice, and knew that Atem was proficient in reading emotions.  _ Probably not, if he’s letting them show so openly like that. _

“ _ Atem _ , then. Anzu is not in charge here, and I don’t approve of her methods trying to engage me with potential suitors. I have no interest in seeking out my partner or soulmate, whatever term you prefer. I don’t care.”

Atem frowned. “I’m not here to-”

“No, you’re not, and we’re never going to have this conversation again, are we?” Yugi raised an eyebrow, and Atem nodded in agreement.

“If that is what you wish.” He said, and Yugi seemed satisfied at that. 

“Good. Now I don’t have any immediate jobs for you, if you must play this role. You are familiar with tome history I assume, trying to pawn off a book like that as an introduction?”

“I do apologise for that,” Atem dipped his head. “I couldn’t control myself.”

“I hope that changes soon, or I’ll have a reason to fire you even Anzu can’t protect you from.”

Atem flinched. “To answer your question, yes, I studied history quite well.”

“Who was the Great Wizard before me?” Yugi asked suddenly.

“Solomon Mutou.”

“And who was he?”

“Your grandfather, proficient in illusion magic and the historical arts. All of them.”

“All right, I believe you.” Yugi gestured to a pile of books in the corner, which wasn’t really a corner with how many stacks littered the area. “Sort those books in alphabetical order then. If you come across my grandfather’s book on spiritual direction, let me know, otherwise not a peep, I have things I need to focus on.”

“Yes sir.” Atem followed Yugi’s finger to the books on the far end of the room. He wondered if Yugi’s grandfather’s tome was even in the collection. But then again, he hadn’t sensed any dishonesty on Yugi, so he didn’t think the wizard was lying. 

He sat down on one of the only spots of carpet available in the section of the room. It was a huge task ahead of him, he could see as much from the endless piles, not even able to see most of the wallpaper from how high they were stacked. He wasn’t even sure he had enough proper space to arranged them accordingly. The bookshelves he could see along Yugi’s walls were already filled with awkwardly placed books. There didn’t seem to be enough to hold all of Yugi’s collection.

_ Most of these are books on… games? _ Atem frowned. They ranged from covering table-top adventures to ancient simplistic knuckle bone games of the far past. Atem had no idea why the Great Wizard would need so many books on  _ games  _ of all things. Perhaps there had been a problem that he had been called upon involving some kind of strategy with one of them? He could see the merit there, knowing that back home he had played similar games designed to invoke heavy thought into every move. But still, to have  _ so _ many game books, when the grand room was already threatening to overflow from the sheer quantity? Atem found it weird, but, unwilling to strike up a conversation over it, he let it be, storing the information away to dwell on later.

He heard Yugi muttered something behind him, and something thudded to the ground. Yugi let out a noise, prompting Atem to turn.

Yugi’s face was twisted in pain, teeth gritted with lips pulled back. He was clutching his chest, and Atem was immediately on alert.

“Are you all right Great Wizard?” Atem stood up, intent on moving to his side. Yugi held up a hand, halting Atem. 

“I’m fine,” Yugi said quickly, “just go back to your work. I just… remembered something, that I’m not excited to do… yeah...” He excused himself, briskly walking away behind more stacks. Atem frowned, hearing a door open and close quickly. 

Yugi had reeked of lying just now, his aura turning shameful. He was hiding something, Atem knew that much. He couldn’t say he was surprised. He doubted Yugi would confide in him as well, so Atem just did as he was told and went back to stacking the books neatly. 

A few piles later, and he found the book Yugi had sought before. Solomon Mutou’s name laid in gold print on the cover, the title in an equally dazzling font. He placed it off to the side, focusing back on his workload. 

He managed to make good time, from what he could tell from Yugi’s massive glass window. The afternoon had just begun to kiss the sky with tinges of orange when Atem backed away to admire his work. 

The corner of the room had revealed itself to him finally, the books arranged in neat stacks around it, all in alphabetical order. Of course beyond his work area, the room was still a total mess, but now there was a small section of order amid the chaos.

Yugi chose that moment to walk back in, this time through the grand entrance doors, not where he had left from. He looked over at Atem, and seemed ready to comment as he strutted over, but then he noticed Atem’s handiwork.

“You… finished it?” Yugi blinked, expression betraying his shock. 

“It’s what you told me to do.” Atem said. Then he remembered the book, picking it up to hand to Yugi. “Here is your grandfather’s book.”

“Oh, you found it. Wonderful.” Yugi took it, and Atem felt electricity race through his hands as one of Yugi’s fingers innocently brushed his. It was just a split second, but it was enough to make Atem gasp, and it seemed Yugi wasn’t unaffected either. 

He flinched, snatching the book close to his chest. He glared at Atem, form radiating suspicion. “Did you just shock me?” He asked in disbelief. 

“No, it wasn’t me…” Atem frowned, looking down at his own hands. His fingers twitched without his permission. 

“You’re the only other person here, who do you expect to blame it on? Colour me disappointed you refuse to admit your mistakes.” Yugi said, hands on his hips. Atem looked him over, and indeed Yugi’s aura did radiate disapproval, but also a swirl of confusion. He didn’t know what to make of this, and he wanted to blame it on Atem. 

“But I was shocked too…” Atem admitted, lowering his hands. “Did you shock me by accident, perhaps?”

More confusion, followed by a splash of anger. “You’re accusing me now? You’ve been here not even a day and you’re already trying to challenge the Great Wizard, unbelievable.” Yugi snorted, crossing his arms, tapping the book against his arm. “I think we’re done here, you may leave now _Mister_ _Sennen_. I believe you know where the exit is.”

“But aren’t I supposed to-”

“Yes, and you did a  _ wonderful _ job with that one corner of the room, but I have my missing book now, and I have no further tasks for you. We’re done, Mister Sennen.”

“I did tell you to call me At-”

“Business before pleasure, Sennen,” Yugi said, turning around. “I have a job to do, and you have places to be. Good luck on your soulmate search. A pro tip, don’t present to everyone you meet, it’s sure to get you in trouble.”

“I don’t present to everyone I met, and I did apologise for that.”

“Apology accepted, but now I need you to leave. Why are you still here?” Yugi turned back around, stopping beside a pile to drop his book on top of. 

Atem faltered. Yugi was pinning him with an expectant look. He could feel exactly what Yugi wanted him to do; leave and never come back. He wondered if the Great Wizard knew how easy he was to read to someone trained in aura tracking. 

But that spark had been something, and Yugi had felt it too, there was no denying it. Atem knew what it meant, and if they continued to spend time together, he was sure Yugi would begin to exhibit other warnings that signalled he was in the presence of his soulmate. 

But Yugi seemed determined to believe anything but how obvious the signs were.  _ Maybe he just doesn’t know them, not having cared for soulmate talk all his life, by the sound of it, _ Atem reasoned. He felt like he shouldn’t judge Yugi for his reasoning, although he wished Yugi would make an effort to tell him, but then, he was just a stranger to him. A stranger that had walked into his life this very day, presenting himself; something Yugi was sure to get frequently, from how powerful his aura was. Many people would make the honest mistake of thinking he was their partner. But Atem didn’t feel like this was a mistake. Everything was ticking the boxes in a scarily accurate way, and he couldn’t deny the possibility.

Things were happening fast, in a matter of hours, and Atem couldn’t blame Yugi for being in turmoil over it all. He wasn’t feeling the greatest either, still in shock that the magic in the universe would pair him with a man as great as Yugi. He just needed to get Yugi to see it his way, to notice the signs.  _ This is the hard part, _ Atem’s determination hardened. He couldn’t afford to shrink in Yugi’s presence anymore.

“You were leaving?” Yugi pressed, staring at Atem standing there awkwardly.

“I would rather stay, if it’s all the same to you. It would not bode well to part from my soulmate, now that I have found them, and they have yet to accept my Gift.”

Yugi reacted exactly as Atem had expected. “Excuse me? You’re still prattling on about that? I don’t want your dusty old tome, don’t you see just how many I have? Your words have little weight to them, you have no way to prove a connection, and without proof, I have no need to continue discussing this with you. Good afternoon, Mister Sennen.”

“If you would just listen to me-”

“No, you listen to me  _ Atem _ ,” Yugi practically growled. “There will be none of this. If you don’t get out  _ right _ now, I’m going to throw you out of this window, and then we’ll see how good your magic is.”

“Fine, don’t listen, but at least hold my hand, to prove you don’t feel anything.” Atem extended his arm towards the other. Yugi turned his body away; a subconscious reaction. His eyes flickered to Atem’s ring covered fingers, lips pursed. Uncertainty fluttered around him; he was considering the shock that had passed between them, knowing it not to be a natural thing.

“It’s either the door or the window Sennen. Choose, or I choose for you.” Yugi said, his magic beginning to circle around him.  _ Looks like I have to play my aura card, _ Atem sighed. This could end badly if he wasn’t careful. 

“You seem uncertain. Do my words hurt you, Great Wizard Mutou? Surely you do not deny the truth of them. I only speak freely from my heart.”

Yugi recoiled, looking more confused than ever. “What are you babbling about? Who do you think you are to read me? You know nothing about me.”

“Your magic is great, and so is your aura. You’ve been pressing it against me since I arrived.” Atem pointed out mildly. Yugi paused, his magic flinching backwards, as if in hurt. 

“How would you know that? I pulled my magic back in before Anzu left.” Yugi said slowly. He was observing Atem coolly, trying to work out what he was hiding. 

“I’m not hiding anything from you. You haven’t asked me of my practiced fields of magic, which might be the question to gain your answers.” Atem offered.

“Then what are your fields, Mister Sennen?” Yugi crossed his arms. 

“I practice a few, but the one that will probably interest you the most would be sensory magic. Aura tracing is a highly regarded skill, I’m told.”

Yugi froze. Visibly froze. His magic suddenly snapped back into him, curling under his skin, gathering at his fingertips. 

Atem closed his eyes, right as he felt the wave push him back. 

He slammed into several book piles, head whacking them hard, while some particularly heavy tomes decided to topple on top of him, adding more hurt to his injury. 

He grunted as he landed amongst the books, barely having enough time to shuffle into a sitting position before Yugi was standing over him, hand raised and pointing at his chest, magic a mere thought away from striking him in the heart.

“Who do you work for? Why are you here, to steal my secrets? You’re a  _ fool _ , Atem, if that’s even your real name. I’ve seen better attempts on my life from school children.” 

“You’ve had children assassins sent to you?” Atem asked, suddenly curious. 

“I could write a book on how many assassins have been sent to axe me,” Yugi said, then glared at him. “Don’t change the subject! You’re sitting on the edge of your death here, and I won’t hesitate to murder you if I find you guilty.”

“Guilty of what? I’m no assassin, do I look like one?”

“Assassins come with many disguises. You could have pretended to be some cute, stumbling idiot proclaiming some bullshit love story.”

Atem smiled, unable to help himself. “You think I’m cute?”

Yugi spluttered, his magic faltering for a split second. “My opinion on someone’s appearance is hardly the topic of conversation here. Stop trying to buy yourself time, I’m growing impatient with your lies.”

“Are you trained in aura reading, Great Wizard?”

“Of course,” Yugi snapped. “The Great Wizard must know every type of magical practice in order to take on the role. You mock me.”

“Not at all,” Atem raised his hands in a sign of peace. “I just wanted to make sure. You wanted proof, didn’t you? That I wasn’t lying?”

“If you want to live, then yes, you’ll need some proof.”

“I’m going to take down my mind barriers then, and you can read my emotions from that. I can’t lie in my aura, we both know this.” 

Yugi continued to stare at him, but his glare faded away, replaced with a wary look. “If I find any trace of dishonesty, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

“I accept my fate. My life is in your hands, partner.”

“Don’t push me Sennen.” Yugi grunted. Atem just smiled, closing his eyes. 

He reached out to the borders in his mind, feeling the heavy defences surrounding his aura, trapping it inside. He pulled them down, allowing his swirling thoughts to spring forth, coating his body in the colours of his soul. 

Yugi was glancing over his form, tracking and identifying all of the emotions. Atem let himself think about the day, and everything that had happened, his aura shifting to match his feelings. 

He conveyed the spark, and everything he knew about the signs of partnership. He wasn’t quite able to recreate his feelings when he presented himself, but he felt he got across his point when Yugi’s eyes widened in shock.

Yugi lowered his arm, and his magic disappeared. “You’ve been telling the truth I see.” He said, and his voice was heavy. “I’m… I apologise, for my actions.” He strode away, allowing Atem to finally stand. 

“Does this mean-”

“I need time to think, this is too much to process right now, and your presence is… intoxicating.” Yugi admitted, glancing back at him. “I’ll ask you nicely this time, but please, Sen- Atem. Leave me to my thoughts and work.”

“I understand.” Atem dipped his head. He wanted to argue, to make sure Yugi fully understood what was happening here, but the sudden weight that seemed to slump Yugi’s shoulders and bring tiredness around his aura made him relent. Yugi looked exhausted, and he made no effort to hide it. 

“I’ll find a place to stay in the city somewhere. I would… like your response soon, if that is okay. Whatever it may be.”

“I’ll let you know as soon as I can.” Yugi nodded before turning away, his back facing Atem. He didn’t seem to react at all to Atem walking out of the room, pushing open one of the massive doors to slip outside, where Atem lost sight of him.

_ That went… interestingly, _ he thought, pushing away from the door. 

He stumbled back through the rooms, trying hard to remember the way Anzu had taken him. He would hate to get lost in a place like this, and he sure didn’t want to risk running into Yugi again, not after he had told the wizard he would give him space. 

Managing to find the reception hall, he breathed out loudly in a happy sigh. He hurried outside, grateful to have a light breeze greet him on the front steps.  _ First things first, it’s getting late, and I need to find an inn. _

Without knowing the city well, he figured he would stick to streets close by, and try to find one. When that didn’t work, none of the buildings in the immediate area detailing an inn, he took to asking some locals for directions. 

They soon pointed him in the direction of a local inn, nestled in a corner alleyway, cobblestone curving upwards to a wooden sign. 

Atem managed to secure a room, practically falling into the bed, his own exhaustion taking over his body. 

He vaguely remembered locking the door with an alarm spell before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Three days. Three days had passed by, and Atem had not received word from Yugi with his response. 

Atem was a patient man, and he understood Yugi was overworked and stressed enough as it was, and having his soulmate sudden appear in a not so desirable fashion would have been a blow to his pride. And so he had given the Great Wizard time to think it over in between his endless jobs. He wished Yugi would have let him help, but he understood that would come with time. 

He tried to distract himself with seeing the city, something he had originally come there to do, before the calling had forced him onto the path to the Estate. 

He tried to enjoy what he could, and indeed the city was beautiful, but his mind couldn’t quite stay away from Yugi for long.

Now that the spark had begun, his mind and body were reacting accordingly, and his magic had been on the fritz. Luckily he had been trained in how to deal with this, so he was able to meditate at night, and keep his magic under control, so he wouldn’t have to risk it lashing out at others when he was out.

Not having anything better to do, and after three days of waiting, Atem decided to return to the Wizard Estate. He had given Yugi time, and he figured if Yugi still needed clarification on anything, then Atem was qualified to discuss it with him. 

He walked up the seemingly endless mass of stairs, entering the entrance hall once again. This time he didn’t stop to admire the architecture, too distracted to give it the proper attention it deserved. 

He swerved off to the side, going up another storey and through the same door as last time, leaving him in the room he had first ran into Yugi days ago.

There was a man behind a desk here, engrossed in reading a book. He seemed uninterested, reading out of boredom more than desire. 

Atem approached, placing his hands hesitantly on the wooden surface. 

“Um… Is the Great Wizard in?” Atem asked the man. 

He glanced up from the book, looking Atem over. “He is, although he’s not seeing anyone today. Appointments aren’t on this week, they’re all cancelled.”

“Oh… Did I need an appointment to see him?” Atem asked. The man gave him a shocked look.

“Yes, of course you do. He doesn’t have time to just pop in for a chat, he’s the head wizard. You either have an appointment, or you see someone else.”

“Then why did he cancel them all if people needed to see him?” Atem had a feeling he knew already, if he had been right in his partner choice. 

“Didn’t say, but people gossip about him falling ill, magic lashing out randomly in response, and he cancelled appointments for everyone’s safety.”

“I see.” Atem nodded. It was as he feared. Yugi, regardless of his status, didn’t understand how to control the sudden influx of emotions his body would be cycling through. 

“What is your name anyway?” The man asked.

“Atem Sennen.”

“Ah yes,” The man’s face fell. “I have orders not to let you in, actually.”

“What? By whom?” Atem frowned. 

“The Great Wizard of course. He gave express orders not to be interrupted, especially by one young wizard by the name of Atem Sennen. I’m sorry, but I can’t let you through.”

“Did he give a reason why?” Atem choked out. He could feel the fight leave him, sadness welling up. 

“No, sorry.” The man said. Atem just nodded mutely, moving to turn away. 

A door opened off to the side, and in that moment Yugi and Anzu strode through, loudly bickering about something.

“I have places to be, Anzu! I can’t afford to entertain such stupid thoughts, the council wants that order by tomorrow, and if I don’t get it-”

Yugi paused suddenly, his head whipped around to single out Atem immediately, like he could sense he was there. “What are you doing here?” He asked, surprised. Anzu slapped him on the shoulder, rolling her eyes. 

“Glad to see you again Atem. Sorry mister bottles up his feelings here hasn’t sought you out yet.” She came up to him, embracing him in a hug. 

“Hello Anzu, it’s nice to see you too.” He said, hugging her back. 

“I resent that statement.” Yugi muttered, striding up to Anzu’s side and crossing his arms. “I’ve been  _ busy _ .”

“I know, I’ve been patiently waiting, but after three days it left me wondering if maybe you had forgotten me.” Atem admitted, smiling sheepishly. 

Anzu turned to Anzu, scowling. “You see that? You’ve made him feel unloved! Apologise!”

“That’s not on me, he can look after himself, it’s only been three days,” Yugi argued, glancing at Atem. “Don’t you have a career that needs tending to anyway? I certainly do, and every second I waste is one I have to get back.”

“I assume this means you don’t believe me?” Atem sighed, shoulders sagging. “I thought you said the other day you would think my words over?”

Yugi flinched, looking around quickly, an obvious sign to avoid saying something, tinged with guilt. 

“You don’t have to say it, I can tell from your aura.”

“Stop reading that.” Yugi snapped, folding a little in on himself, like it would help hide it. “You shouldn’t be able to anyway, I’ve locked it away.”

Atem smiled. “I can see that, but… it’s my field of expertise, and I’m just good at what I do, I guess. Your shields are well-made though, they should serve you well.”

Yugi groaned, moving to turn away before Anzu snatched his collar, pulling him back. 

“You’ve yet to apologise mister,” she scolded him. “Atem came to you again, and you’ve put hardly any effort into him. I’m getting second hand embarrassment from this it’s so bad.”

“I’m sure he has his reasons.” Atem said. He felt guilty with Anzu defending him, like he was standing between their friendship with his presence. “Maybe I made a mistake, and this is on me. I’d hate to interrupt something important involving the affairs of the city.” 

Yugi turned back around at that, waggling a finger at Atem. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Atem blinked.

“Stop being so god damn understanding! Be angry at me or something! Yell would you! Why won’t you show any emotion?” Yugi stepped close to Atem, then seemed to regret it, flinching back. 

Atem brushed his fingers over Yugi’s exposed arms as he went, and Yugi jerked away, taking a good few steps back. 

“Don’t….” He went to continue but stopped, suddenly glancing at the man behind the desk. “We’ll continue this in my study chambers.” He snatched Atem’s hand, dragging him through a side door. 

They followed the path Anzu had taken him on last time, up to Yugi’s study room behind the grand doors. Atem wouldn’t call it that, with the amount of books obscuring any space to rest comfortable, but perhaps there had been a desk somewhere he had missed. 

Once all three were inside, Yugi used his magic to shut the door, and Atem found himself being pressed against the back of it. Yugi’s knee kept his feet pushed apart, while his free hand awkwardly grasping at the wood behind him. He turned his head to the side, watching Yugi carefully. 

“Just who are you, Atem Sennen?” He asked lowly, one hand holding one of Atem’s wrists up while the other was splayed out beside Atem’s head.

“A wizard from the south.” Atem answered honestly. “I don’t understand what you want from me.”

“Then that makes two of us.” Yugi snorted, pressing closer. “What is the next stage after the spark?” He asked suddenly. 

“Of uh… the soulmate finding?”

“Yes yes, try to keep up Atem.”

“…Well, if left unchecked, it progresses into pain in the stomach, little jolts every so often.”

“And?” 

“Well, after that it starts to get worse. It’s never a good idea to deny one’s soulmate after contact has been made.”

“Yes yes, but what happens  _ after _ that, Atem?” Yugi pressed.

“Usually, if either of the individuals possess magic, which these days most people do, it tends to act out without the user’s permission, in an attempt to reach its other.”

“…Shit.” Yugi closed his eyes, muttering under his breath. He pulled away from Atem, losing their contact. 

“Are you okay?” Atem asked, hesitant to reach out, but wanting to make sure. 

Suddenly Yugi’s magic flared up, smashing him back into the door, swirling around his neck and thickening. 

“Yugi, you’re hurting him, tone back your magic.” Anzu jumped in, hands on her hips as she stared her friend down.

“Hurting who?” Yugi looked up at her before turning back to Atem. His eyes widened in surprise, and he snapped his fingers, his magic receding from Atem’s presence. Atem let his body drag to the ground, grunting from the painful impact.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t even realise. Are you all right?” He crouched down where Atem had fallen down.

“That would be a good example of magic going wild, yeah.” Atem said, coughing, tugging his satchel off his back. His book had been digging painfully into his spine, and Atem gasped at the reminder. His Gift!

He wrestled it out of the opening, holding it out to Yugi. 

“Now that you know for sure what I say is true, will you accept this?” 

“I…” Yugi glanced down at the book, making a noise. “Listen, I don’t want to hurt you, Atem, but, there is too much going on right now. You’re not from here, and if I was to drag you into all of this, you might be overwhelmed.”

“Then teach me how you deal with things. Two heads are better than one.” Atem pressed. He briefly made eye contact with Anzu behind them, and she nodded to him, slowly making her way out. He gave her a smile, sending silent thanks for giving them privacy.

“It’s not that simple.” Yugi sighed, moving back to sit on his ankles. Atem put his book down by his side, offering Yugi a hand instead. 

“It never is,” he said, “but I’m willing to try, if you’ll accept me.”

“I… can’t deny the truth of what is happening, here.” Yugi said, gesturing between them. “But just knowing you’re my soulmate isn’t… enough.”

“It isn’t?” Atem blinked retreating his hand a little. He was prepared to do anything for Yugi, throwing himself into a whole new life to be with his partner, but it seemed Yugi didn’t think along the same lines. “Why… aren’t I enough? Is there something wrong with me you don’t like?”

“No, it’s not you,” Yugi ran a hand through his bangs, tucking them out of his face. “It’s so hard to form the right words, you are very distracting.”

“I am?” Atem frowned. “But I’m just sitting here.” Yugi shot him a look, but there was no malice in it. 

“You don’t know the half of it,” he scoffed, smiling. “But… I just want you to be sure you know what you’re getting into. The life I lead here isn’t easy, and if you step into it, you’ll be in danger too.”

“I’m becoming aware of that the more we speak.”

“So you understand? You know what this will mean for your life? You’ll be forced to live here, close to me, and I often never leave the city.” Yugi warned.

“Yugi. I understand. We can work this out together.”

“And you’re sure?”

“I’m positive.”

Yugi smiled at that, and Atem felt his heart fluttered. “I will take it, this time.” 

“Take what?”

Yugi chuckled, gesturing to the book, and Atem flushed. “Right, of course.” He picked it back up, offering it again to Yugi. “Will you accept my Gift, Yugi?”

“Yes, Atem. I accept your Gift.” Yugi took the book from him, and the moment they both held the tome, it exploded into a bright light. 

He heard Yugi yelp in surprise, and suddenly Atem could feel his magic stretching out, entering Yugi’s body. For a split second, their souls joined, singing the same song. It was the most incredible feeling Atem had ever experienced, unable to put it into mere thoughts. 

He felt  _ complete _ . 

Then they split again, and the light died down. Atem was staring at Yugi on the other side of the book. 

“What was…?” Yugi’s eyes brows were far up his face, and he looked more shocked than Atem had seen him look before. 

“I think you just cemented your soulmate.” Atem said, looking down at the book in Yugi’s hands. 

“Me? But what about you?” Then Yugi gave a hum. “Ah, I have to give you a Gift too, don’t I?” 

“Yes.”

Yugi nodded, rising to his feet. “Just… give me a sec to try and find something to present.” He disappeared behind a series of book stacks, and Atem heard the sound of heavy objects being dropped loudly. 

He heard a few curses, and Yugi’s voice called out. “How did you know you wanted to present a book as your Gift?”

“It was something close to my heart, and as a magic user, it felt like the right thing to present.”

Yugi appeared then, leaning on a book stack. “But… and I don’t mean to be rude, but… it’s a fairly common book. Like I said, I’m sure to have multiple copies in this room alone. What makes yours hold such meaning?”

Atem chuckled. “Yes, I know. To anyone else it would seem a simple Gift, but… well…”

“Go on.” 

“This is the very book I read as a child that made me decide to pursue a career in magic. It was the start of my journey to master my arts, and without it, I might not have been standing here today.”

Yugi’s gaze fell to where he had left the book, and he looked thoughtful. Atem looked away, politely trying to ignore the slips of Yugi’s aura that he could see. 

“I’m sorry for disregarding it so openly before.” Yugi said, prompting Atem’s gaze to return to him. “Even not knowing what I do now, I was still being rude to you. I’m sorry for my behaviour. It must have been a poor first introduction to the Great Wizard.” Yugi scoffed. 

“I understand you have a lot of pressure on your shoulders. I don’t blame you, although I do appreciate the apology.”

“I don’t deserve someone so understanding like you.” Yugi muttered, but Atem heard it nonetheless. 

“Maybe the universe gave you me because I’m what you need.” Atem mused. 

“Where did all that modesty go suddenly?” Yugi teased, and Atem ducked his head, even though Yugi couldn’t see it.

“I can’t say I believe I’m the answer to all your problems, but if you’re willing to confide them in me, I will try my best to help.”

“Ah, there it is,” Yugi chuckled, reappearing again. “In other news, I think I found something.” Yugi walked back over to him, carrying a golden box. 

“What is it?” Atem stood up, peering down at the case.

“It’s not what it is, so much as what is inside it.” Yugi popped the lid off, and Atem was greeted with the sight of an upside down golden pyramid. An eye stared back at him from the front. The surface was covered in grooves, and it looked a bit like a strange kind of 3D puzzle. 

“What is that?” Atem pointed inside, to make his point this time. Yugi smiled. 

“It’s a puzzle I solved when I was a child. My grandfather gave it to me to keep me busy as a kid, and you know it worked, took me eight years to solve.”

“ _ Eight years?” _ Atem asked, eyes wide in surprise. 

“Yep, didn’t finish it until I was sixteen. It was about the time I started my studies too. I guess you could say it helped me with my magic as well, although it lost significance to me many years ago.”

“It looks a bit big to wear.” Atem noted. 

“That’s why I’m going to shrink it.” Yugi waved a hand over it, and magic seeped through the grooves. The puzzle glowed faintly for a moment before it began to resize itself, becoming smaller and smaller until Atem had to peer further into the box to see it.

Yugi reached in, gently placing the small puzzle in his palm. The rope that had been around it had shortened as well into a thin string, making the puzzle into a pendant that Atem could slip around his neck. 

“I present this to you as my Gift, Atem. Will you accept?” Yugi said. 

“I do.” Atem smiled at him, touching the eye on the pendant. 

Atem cried out as an overwhelming power suddenly pushed into him. The energy raced through every part of his body, lighting his nerves on fire. Yugi’s power was incredible, far stronger than his, and far heavier. The amount of light trying to pass through his body was staggering, and he found himself crumpling to the ground, where a pair of arms scooped him up to steady him.

“Atem? Atem!? Shit don’t die on me.” He could barely register Yugi’s voice, a dull throb echoing in his ears. 

“I…” He tried to speak, but the magic was everywhere, cutting off his voice.  _ It hurts… _

He tried to focus on Yugi’s presence somewhere in front of him, pressing his head forward, into what he assumed to be Yugi’s chest. Yugi’s hands squeezed tighter, and he sighed. The power began to ebb away, retreating back into Yugi’s control. He felt his senses return to him, and Yugi was blabbering away to him. 

“God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know it would hurt you so much. I thought it would be the same as what I felt, I didn’t realise my magic…” Yugi sounded distressed, and Atem gripped him tighter. 

“It’s… fine. It’s fine.” He muttered.

“Maybe you should lie down. I have a bed in the next room, I could take you.”

“Just give me a second to catch my breath, I should be fine.” Atem said with a smile.

“All right, but I’ll get you a pillow anyway. Hold on.” Yugi pushed the necklace into his hand, and Atem curled his fingers around it. 

He felt Yugi leave his side, but he wasn’t gone for long, returning to wedge a pillow behind Atem, lying him up against the wall.

“Will you be okay? I can go get a healer if you think you need one.”

“It doesn’t hurt, I should be fine.” Atem whispered, letting his eyes slide shut. He heard Yugi say something, his hand resting over Atem’s and Atem smiled. He slid off into sleep soon after, too exhausted to stay awake any longer. 

* * *

Atem shuffled himself into wakefulness, although he refused to leave the cocoon of warmth he found himself in. The blanket was incredibly soft, and he snuggled tighter in it. It sure beat the scratchy knitted thing he had back in the inn. 

_ Wait… if this isn’t the inn, then where… _

He jumped up in fright, looking around wildly. “Where am I?” 

The room was unfamiliar to him, covered in shelves crammed with items. Stacks of books and trinkets lined them, and more were scattered on the floor. A cabinet had draws open, overflowing with clothes and threatening to pour more out. 

He had no idea where he was. He pulled the sheet off him, scrambling out of the bed and out the only door in the room. 

He found himself in a kitchen this time, a modest one with a table and chairs close to his side of the room. He continued on to a door across the way, and this time he sighed in relief at the room that welcomed him. 

He was back in Yugi’s study, with the sea of books. 

Yugi was in an alcove close by, that from his angle Atem could see him, in front of a desk.

“Good afternoon sleepy head.” Yugi said, giving him a glance for a second before returning to writing something.

“Yugi? What am I…” And then it clicked. “Did you carry me to your bed?”

“I did.”

“Why?”

“You fell asleep sitting against my wall, and I would be a horrible person to leave you there to get neck cramps.” He looked up again. “Are you feeling better?”

“I am, thank you.” Atem said, making his way over to Yugi’s side. “What is this?”

“I’m writing grant requests to the council, for the college here.”

“You need grant requests? Doesn’t the college earn enough?”

“It does, enough to stay afloat, but I don’t enjoy charging new students excess fees on top of ones they already pay. And so, I get some help from the council.”

“And they just give you money?”

Yugi laughed. “Oh no Atem, they don’t just give me the money. I have to earn it, like any other job.”

“What do they make you do then?”

“It depends what they need. Sometimes I do things for the city, and sometimes I do things for the council members. Those are never fun jobs, but if it gives me the money, then I’m forced to suck it up and just do it.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“It’s what comes with the title.” Yugi shrugged. “Can’t be Great Wizard without sacrificing a normal life away.”

Atem felt his heart twist at seeing Yugi look so dejected. He wanted to reach out and reassure him, but he didn’t think Yugi would appreciate it, with how resigned he seemed to be. 

“I’m sorry.” Atem said instead, staring down at his hands. 

“It’s not your fault. I’ve been doing this for ages now, don’t feel bad. This is just how it must be.”

Atem nodded grimly, letting Yugi return to his paperwork. 

“Do you have any tea?” He asked, feeling the need to nurse a warm cup between his hands. 

“In the kitchen, shelf above the kettle.” Yugi answered.

“Would you like one?”

“If you’re making them, yeah.”

“All right.” Atem ducked out of the room, heading back into the kitchen. He found the shelf, several different types of tea in containers inside. Some of the tins were empty, and Atem just rolled his eyes with a smile. That seemed like a Yugi thing to do, from what he knew of the man so far. 

He flicked the kettle on and busied himself with the cups, giving Yugi a camomile and himself a regular. 

It didn’t take long to fix them up, black without any milk in the fridge, which Atem noted would be something to change later. It seemed Yugi wasn’t good at keeping himself eating well. 

He returned to Yugi’s side, placing Yugi’s cup next to him on the desk.

“Ah, thank you greatly.” Yugi said, picking it up to sip from the edge.

“How’s work going?” Atem asked, leaning against the desk frame. 

“Oh pull one of the chairs in from the kitchen,” Yugi said, giving him a look. “I’m going to be here for ages, and if you want to stay you’ll get sore standing like that.”

“Okay, sure.” Atem put his cup down, moving back into the kitchen to carry a chair back out. 

He set it down next to Yugi’s, while Yugi moved his over slightly to give Atem more room. 

“So, is there anything I can do?”

“Not really. I’m just writing letters right now, and then after that…” Yugi reached to the far side of his desk, plucking a sheet from the top reading over it. “Well I did have a few meetings this afternoon, but those are cancelled, so I guess I should spend this time rescheduling them.”

“Why did you cancel all your meetings?”

Yugi paused, flicking the sheet of paper away before turning to Atem. “Because I had incredible pains, and my magic was destroying everything. I did not want to risk word getting out that I was unstable.”

Atem flushed; he should have worked that out. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Yugi sighed. “Fate has a strange way of spinning our lives around, and I suppose this is the moment where mine came crashing into yours. Better now than later, no?”

“I suppose.” Atem agreed, pulling his legs up on the chair, resting his hands and cup on them. “What do you take meetings for anyway?”

“All matter of things. Sometimes from council members here to give me jobs to do, or visiting high standing scholars I welcome to the city. It depends.” Yugi gave a sigh, drinking the last of his tea slowly. His gaze was on Atem’s book, which was now his, Atem supposed. He picked it up, reading over the cover carefully. 

Then suddenly he frowned, putting down his cup to pry open the cover.

“Atem…” Yugi said, voice hushed, the paper rattling as he turned the pages. He looked worried. 

“Yes?” He gave Yugi a confused look. “What is it? Something wrong?”

“Where did you get this book from?” Yugi asked slowly, gaze shifting to him. Atem shrunk at the powerful look. 

“My father gave it to me when I was a babe. I had many books growing up, he knew I liked to read. Why? What’s wrong with it?” Atem couldn’t hide the hurt in his voice, especially at how Yugi had treated the book before. 

Yugi put it down carefully, closing the cover and pushing his chair away from it. “Did your father ever mention anything about this book in particular?”

“No, why? Yugi what’s wrong?” Atem asked, growing desperate. He didn’t like the horrified look on Yugi’s face. 

“Oh stars above… and this was my Gift…” Yugi closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath.

“Yugi please, you’re scaring me.” Atem put his cup down, reaching out for the book. 

Yugi immediately snatched his hand away, and the room seemed to burst alive with magic. 

The cover of the book snapped open, and a shadowy string of magic shot from inside. It shifted into the shape of a hand, coming back around to crash into Yugi’s chest, pinning him against the wall. 

The air was suddenly thick with evil, and Atem was choking in the dark aura. 

“S-Shadow magic…” Atem whispered, stumbling back onto his hands and butt. 

“Close the book Atem!” Yugi choked out, his fingers clawing at the shadows, glowing white-hot. He was trying to burn them off, but the shadows constantly shifted around, each singed section becoming replaced with a fresh one, and the shadows just kept pouring out of the book, circling around them and slowly blocking out the room in darkness.

“What’s going on?” Atem gasped, eyes falling back to Yugi at the muffled scream he let out. 

“The book!” He squeaked, levelling a hard look at Atem. 

_ Right, the book! It came from there! _ Atem jumped to his feet, dashing to the desk and grasping the edge. He heard Yugi let out a chocked gasp, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep breathing like that for long. 

He reached for the book, picking up the cover and tried to close it. The force from the shadow’s pouring out was intense, but he was making small progress. He managed to slam the lid down, putting all of his body weight against it to close the book.

But the shadows didn’t stop, leaking out from the edges of the pages, their grip still tight over Yugi’s throat. 

“It’s not working!” Atem yelled, panicked. 

He turned back to Yugi, looking at the way he was weakly trying to fight back. His body was going slack though, and Atem was worried for his partner.  _ I just got him, I will not lose him! _

He slapped the hand not over the book to his chest, clutching the fabric tight in reassurance, steadying his breath. He felt something bite into the palm of his hand, and he winced, pulling it back and uncurling his fingers.

The puzzle necklace Yugi had given him as his Gift sat there, digging into his hand, drawing blood. The red coated the bottom half of the pendant, dripping down. 

Atem tugged it off his neck, snapping the strap. He drove it down onto the book cover, the bloody tip diving into the worn surface, piercing it. 

The shadows let out a loud scream, shrieking echoing in Atem’s ears, causing him to wince. He dug the pendant in further, twisting it for added effect. 

In response the shadows’ voices grew louder, increasing in pitch until they began to retreat back into the book, the room slowly brightening as they went. Soon they had all disappeared between the pages, and Atem removed his hand from the puzzle, keeping the sharp edge intact in the cover. 

He heard a loud gasp and whine, and he turned around, hurriedly approaching Yugi. The wizard had fallen down in a slump against the wall, legs pressed close to his chest. 

“I… I-I…” Yugi was shaking, his eyes wide, yet unseeing. His hands refused to stop, and he curled in on himself, flinching when Atem tried to touch his shoulder. 

“Yugi? Yugi? Yugi please answer me, are you all right?”

“No…” Yugi whispered, burying his head in his head, letting out a shaky breath. “Fuck, Atem, I almost…” He shivered, unable to stop once beginning, becoming a shuddering mess. 

Atem felt something squeeze around his heart at the sight, and he shuffled against Yugi’s side, bringing the other into a hug. Yugi stiffened for a second before melting into Atem’s side, pressing in close to him. He still shivered, and Atem worried he would grow worse without the proper care.

He found a blanket half shoved under the desk, and he moved away momentarily to snatch it up, returning to Yugi’s side to wrap it around Yugi’s shoulders.

“There we go, keep that around you,” Atem patted him, settling down next to Yugi’s side. “What happened there? What was that shadowy magic? I thought shadow magic was forbidden?”

“It is…” Yugi said quietly, wrapping the blanket around himself tighter. 

“What was it doing in my book then? Well, it’s your book now I supposed, but, still…” Atem trailed off, noticing Yugi’s eyes grow impossibly dimmer from his words. “Yugi…?”

“Your book was infused with shadow magic, so well hidden that even I wasn’t able to detect it. There are few magicians and wizards in the world capable of such a feat.”

“Why was there shadow magic in something I’ve had for years? It doesn’t make sense, surely I would have been able to notice its evil aura?”

“It was well concealed. You’re not trained in dark arts I take it?”

“Of course not.”

“Then how would you know of its aura?”

“That is… true.” Atem’s face fell. His skin was still crawling, and it wasn’t helping that Yugi didn’t seem to notice his emotional barriers were down, making him an open book to read. 

His entire form swirled with despondence. He was depressed, and shattered about something.

“There’s something you’re not telling me about this.” Atem said gently. Yugi nodded, biting his lip for a moment, a single tear rolling down his cheek. 

“I allowed the darkness into my heart when I accepted your Gift. You couldn’t have known it was there, and the fact it was my soulmate’s Gift probably disguised it well for the part where it entered me. I couldn’t resist, I had to accept…” 

“What does that mean? Darkness in your heart?”

Yugi looked away, but Atem guided him back gently by his chin. Yugi looked at him, and Atem felt his throat clog up at the look he gave him. He could tell Yugi was trying his best not to let the tears fall, but the shock of it all made them well up and stain his cheeks without his permission.

“This is my fault.” Atem whispered, feeling his eyesight grow misty. He cradled Yugi’s cheek, and Yugi leaned into the touch. “I gave you that book. I did this.”

“You couldn’t have known.” Yugi said, struggling to get through his words. 

“Does it… affect you at all? Can you feel it?” Atem asked carefully.

“It’s like a pillar of ice,” Yugi admitted quietly, his shoulders hunching. “Stuck in my heart, making itself at home in my magic. I feel tainted.”

“I’m so sorry.” Atem choked, his tears running freely. “I just found you finally after all these years, and now I’ve barged into your life and ruined it. I made my life better by making yours worse.” 

Yugi gave him a shocked look, pulling away slightly to see him better. “What? No, Atem, it’s not your fault. I don’t blame you at all, and you shouldn’t blame yourself either.”

“But what will happen to you? Now that your soul is infused with shadows?” Atem held his hand to his mouth, shaking. “I can’t… not blame myself. I should have given you something else, or left when you told me to.”

“Enough.” Yugi said, his voice sounded hard. Atem looked over at him, jumping as Yugi climbed over his legs to straddle his waist. He put a finger to Atem’s lips, removing his hand. He pressed his forehead to Atem’s shoulder, baring his weight down on him. 

“Yugi…?”

“Stop being so selfless.” Yugi whispered, hands moving down to Atem’s chest, touching the fabric there.

“Yugi, I don’t think we should-” Atem was cut off as Yugi suddenly went limp, his body slumping forward onto Atem fully. 

Atem grunted, shifting Yugi’s body around to prop against the wall. His bangs fell over his face, hiding his sleeping expression. 

Atem guided them behind Yugi’s ear, smiling at Yugi’s blank look. He seemed almost content in his unconscious state, which was much better than the scared eyes that had turned to Atem before. 

Atem sat next to him, just watching him, mind whirling in a torrent of emotions. 

He had no experience with shadow magic, and how could he? It was forbidden, and he had been a righteous man in his younger years, never straying from his practices.  _ Why is this happening? _ He thought, gazing sadly at his soulmate. Yugi’s mind always seemed so troubled, there was so much weighing him down. Atem wanted to lift those burdens and help Yugi smile more. But instead he just made them worse, worse than anyone else could have. 

Some dark magic was bound to Yugi now, something that he had before held with only the greatest regard in mind. His father had given him that book, told him to read it and unlock the secrets of his magic. 

And he had. He had grown into a powerful magician, had become what he had always dreamed of, and found his calling by his soulmate’s side.

_ But I destroyed his life, I’ve ruined it, _ Atem bit his lip, letting the pain of his skin splitting dull the pain in his heart.  _ I just wanted someone I could treasure and be with, someone I could give myself to, and receive them in return. _

Not only had he ruined Yugi’s life, but he now risked the entire kingdom’s, with the evil he had unleashed on the world.  _ Surely there is a way to reserve it? But Yugi is the Great Wizard, he knows everything, and he looked so despondent over it… does that mean he doesn’t know a way? And if the Great Wizard doesn’t, then who would? _

He bowed his head, feeling defeated. One nagging thought kept resurfacing in his mind however, demanding his attention. 

What were they going to do now?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know the ending is very open, I always wanted to do more with this, but you know how it goes (especially when you have so many other things to work on lol). So this is all I wrote for it! Nonetheless, I hope it was enjoyable~


End file.
